funkofandomcom-20200223-history
Pop! Animation
Pop! Animation is a subset of Pop! figures. Pop! Animation covers all forms of animated media, such as cartoons, animated movies, anime, etc. Pop! Animation has one associated Pop! Ride: Mean Machine. __TOC__ List of Pop! Animation Figures Simple List ''Attack On Titan'' *20: Eren Jaeger *21: Mikasa Ackermann *22: Eren (Titan Form) *23: Colossal Titan ''Black Butler'' *16: Sebastian *17: Ciel *18: Grell *19: Undertaker ''Bleach'' *59: Ichigo *60: Rukia *96: Hollow Ichigo ''Bob's Burgers'' *74: Bob Belcher *75: Linda Belcher *76: Tina Belcher *77: Gene Belcher *78: Louise Belcher *102: Beefsquatch *103: Teddy *104: Buttloose Tina *105: Burger Suit Gene ''Bravest Warriors'' *25: Catbug *26: Impossibear *84: Bugcat ''Doraemon'' *58: Doraemon ''Dragon Ball'' *108: Bulma *109: Goku & Flying Nimbus ''Dragon Ball Z'' *09: Goku *10: Vegeta *11: Piccolo *12: Frieza (Final Form) *13: Perfect Cell *14: Super Saiyan Goku *24: Goku (Super Saiyan God) *47: Golden Frieza *106: Gohan *107: Trunks *110: Krillin *111: Majin Buu ''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' *120: Beerus *121: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku ''Duck Dodgers *127: Duck Dodgers *142: Space Cadet *143: Marvin the Martian *144: K-9 ''Fairy Tail'' *67: Natsu *68: Lucy *69: Happy ''Family Guy'' *31: Peter *32: Brian *33: Stewie *34: Ray Gun Stewie ''Frankenstein Jr. & The Impossibles'' *03: Frankenstein Jr. & The Impossibles ''Futurama'' *27: Fry *28: Leela *29: Bender *30: Robot Devil *35: Robot Devil with Fiddle *54: Professor Farnsworth *55: Zoidberg *56: Nibbler *57: Zapp Brannigan ''G.I. Joe'' *42: Snake Eyes *43: Storm Shadow *44: Cobra Commander *45: Roadblock *46: Hooded Cobra Commander ''Gigantor'' *41: Gigantor ''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *136: Hair Bear ''Hong Kong Phooey *04: Hong Kong Phooey ''Huckleberry Hound'' *15: Huckleberry Hound ''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' *07: Sherman *08: Mr. Peabody ''Naruto Shippuden'' *71: Naruto *72: Sasuke *73: Kurama *97: Kurama Mode Kurama ''One Piece'' *98: Monkey D. Luffy *99: Tony Tony Chopper *100: Portgas D. Ace *101: Trafalgar Law ''Peanuts'' *48: Charlie Brown *49: Snoopy & Woodstock *50: Linus van Pelt *51: Lucy van Pelt *52: Sally Brown *53: Olaf *139: Patriotic Snoopy ''Penelope Pitstop'' *64: Penelope Pitstop ''Poet Anderson: The Dream Walker'' *83: Poet Anderson ''Quick Draw McGraw'' *65: Quick Draw McGraw ''Rick and Morty'' *112: Rick *113: Morty *114: Rick with Portal Gun ''Ricochet Rabbit'' *63: Ricochet Rabbit ''Rocky & Bullwinkle'' *05: Rocky *06: Bullwinkle ''Sailor Moon'' *89: Sailor Moon & Luna *90: Sailor Moon w/ Moon Stick & Luna *91: Sailor Mercury *92: Sailor Mars *93: Sailor Jupiter *94: Sailor Venus & Artemis *95: Tuxedo Mask ''Secret Squirrel'' *36: Secret Squirrel *37: Morocco Mole ''Soul Eater'' *79: Soul *80: Maka ''Space Ghost'' *122: Space Ghost *123: Zorak *124: Brak ''Squiddly Diddly'' *66: Squiddly Diddly ''Steven Universe'' *85: Steven *86: Garnet *87: Amethyst *88: Pearl ''Strawberry Shortcake'' *131: Strawberry Shortcake & Custard *132: Purple Pieman & Berry Bird *133: Lemon Meringue & Frappé *134: Orange Blossom & Marmalade *135: Blueberry Muffin & Cheesecake ''Sword Art Online'' *81: Asuna *82: Kirito ''The Boxtrolls'' *119: Eggs *120: Fish *121: Shoe ''The Flintstones'' *01: Fred Flintstone *02: Barney Rubble ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *125: Blossom *126: Bubbles *127: Buttercup ''Tokyo Ghoul'' *61: Ken Kaneki *62: Touka Kirishima ''Voltron'' *70: Voltron ''Wacky Races'' *38: Dick Dastardly *39: Muttley *40: Lil' Gruesome *Pop! Rides #11: Mean Machine Upcoming Pop! Animation Figures *More anime Pop!s have been confirmed for the future. However, Funko has not disclosed exactly which series will be given the Pop! treatment. **As seen in the Best of Anime Mystery Minis, Death Note may eventually get Pop!s in the future. In addition, it was confirmed in a Q&A on Twitter that the people at Funko would like to see Death Note Pop!s be made.https://twitter.com/OriginalFunko/status/707375005282078720 In addition, it was confirmed that Mark would like to see Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Cameron would like to see Calvin and Hobbes, Yoko would like to see Rainbow Bright, and Hilary would like to see Hellsing.https://twitter.com/OriginalFunko/status/715687703816249344 *More Hanna-Barbera Pop!s have been confirmed for the future. Mystery Machine is an upcoming Pop! Ride, meaning that at least Scooby-Doo Pop!s are confirmed. References Navigation Category:Pop! Animation